What a Wonderful Feeling!
by Jadda T. Cradda
Summary: In the course of one day, Hope gets beaten up several times, finds out about planned fatherhood, and also gets drunk, among other things. Warning: Story contains Explicit language, several sexual references, and Hope being beaten. Title/rating may change.
1. Morning, Sunshine

**A/N: This story is being rushed right now, so, odds are it'll be rather... crappy. But, I'm trying to get it all out there before I forget it. I'll come back and edit it later.**

When Hope opened his eyes, he was greeted by a blurry white figure. What in the world? He thought to himself, as his eyes adjusted. When the blurriness finally disappeared from his eyes, he could make out the figure, who was Snow.

"Morning, sunshine." he said, with an odd smile on his face. Hope was confused by the comment, but before he could say anything, Snow's expression changed to anger, and his fist rose up in the air, still covered by those odd leather gloves.

Before Hope could react, the leather had smacked into his nose, causing a loud cracking noise to be heard. The white haired boy let out a loud cry of pain, and then placed both of his hands over his nose, which was now gushing a red liquid. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed, his voice already affected by the blow. He turned in his bed, and reached one hand over to get a tissue.

"You fucked my wife!" Snow exclaimed. Hope started to twirl the fabric up, and then ripped it in half. He then stuffed the two pieces of tissue up his nose, feeling terrible pain as then went through his nostril. He raised up in bed, using his arms to support himself.

"You don't have a fucking-" before he could finish his sentence, Snow had slammed another fist into his jaw, causing him to fall back down on the bed, barely missing the head board. "Shit!" he cried as he fell. "Goddamnit, what the fuck is your problem!" Hope questioned.

"You fucked my Serah!" he exclaimed, his voice choked up with tears. Hope got off of the bed, and then started toward the bathroom door, Snow following after him. "She was going to be mine, man! I was going to lose it to her!"

"Dude, I'm already starting to bruise!" Hope exclaimed, as he examined his jaw in the mirror. Hope turned around, seeing Snow standing in the doorway. "How the fuck did you get into my house?" he asked.

"Oh, your dad let me in." Snow explained, his voice now calmed. Hope had a confused look on his face.

"My-My dad?" he said, confusion clear in his voice. He walked toward the doorway, but Snow stepped in his way. He tried for the unblocked side, but again, the hulking boy blocked his way. "Let me past." he said, trying to intimidate the man.

"You fucked my Serah." Snow repeated.

XxXxX-Later

Hope fell to the tiled floor with a loud thud, the area around him covered in several small puddles. His hair was clumped together from being wetted, and the pieces of tissue he had used to soak up his blood had become wet gobs of redness. He spat out a mouth full of water, as Snow walked out of the room, his duty fulfilled.

"You could've at least let me flush the piss down!" he exclaimed as he stood up and flushed the commode. He smacked the palm of his hand to his face, and then wiped it down to get the wetness off of his face. "No wonder Serah dumped his ass, that guy's a fucking asshole." he said to himself. He shook his head, sending several droplets of water flying out of his wet hair. He blew the two pieces of tissue out of his nostrils, and then got up, and grabbed a towel.

Later, after he had dried his hair up, he went into the living room, where his father sat on the couch, reading a newspaper titled "The Palumpolum Ledger".

"Dad?" he said. His father responded with a simple "hm". "Why didn't you come to check on me when you heard all of the yelling?"

"I figured it was just two boys fighting. Nothing big."

"Well dad, it is when one of those boys is seven years older than me!" he shouted. His father simply continued reading his newspaper. Hope waited for a response, but in the five minutes he stood there, all his father did was turn the page of the paper. "Fuck it, I'm going bowling." he said. He walked toward the door, stopping to get his coat off of the coat rack. When the door slammed shut, Bartholomew looked toward the door, and then back down at his newspaper.

"Teenagers." he said to himself. "Always in some sort of dramatic bullshit situation." he chuckled heartily at his comment. "Bullshit." he repeated.


	2. Gutterball

Sazh stood before the lane, holding his blue bowling ball in his right hand. The dark skinned man was holding his ball before his eyes, three of his fingers stuck in the holes of the ball, while his other hand was gripped on the side of the round surface. He swung his arm back, and then released it from his grip. The ball hit the lane with a loud thud, followed by the ball's rolling noise, which was among several other balls rolling down the lane, with some falling over into the gutters, and the noise of some pins cluttering together as a ball hit them.

The ball collided with the head pin, knocking the nine behind them down, some of which fell into the darkness behind them. "Yes!" Sazh exclaimed, raising his fist into the air. Hope clapped his hands at the sight of his friend getting another strike. "Whoo!" he shouted. "I am on fire tonight!" he said, as he walked back to his young friend, who was sitting down on one of the plastic blue chairs.

"Yeah, six more and you get a Turkey!" Hope said happily, as his friend approached. "What's it called when you bowl three strikes in a row?" Hope asked. His friend shrugged in response as he lowered himself down onto the chair next to Hope.

"Fucked if I know. Who gives a shit, anyways? It's just a game." he said, marking another X on the score sheet. "I'm just havin' fun."

"Yeah. Anyways, where was I?" he asked. Sazh looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember where Hope had left off when he went up.

"You were telling me that he followed you to the bathroom."

"Right." Hope said, snapping his fingers. "Anyways, after I look in the mirror, I see that I already have a bruise. But then it comes on me, "How the fuck did this asshole get into my house?", so, I ask him."

"What'd he say?"

"He said my dad let him in."

"Really?" Sazh questioned. "Your dad really let him in?"

"Fuck yeah! And worst of all, after I get to go to the living room, after Snow has shoved my head into my pissed soaked toilet, that asshole is just sitting there reading a newspaper."

"You mean to tell me your dad didn't get up to check on you, hearing all of that yelling?" Hope nodded in response. Often times when something wrong happened in his life, he would just go bowling. But, before he did, he would always go ask Sazh if he would like to come, and he always said yes. He'd go into his closet and get his bowling ball bag, and would take his son with him to the bowling alley. But, Dajh never did bowl, since he was too young, so, he usually just played around-off the lanes, of course.

"Dumb bastard. So, I came down here with you. Course, now I'm just more pissed off, since your doing better than me." he joked. Sazh laughed at the comment.

"Well, kid, life could be worse."

"True." Hope responded. But, according to Murphy's Law(**Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong**), his life was going to become much worse. Hope felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side, to see who it was out the corner of his eye, but, as soon as his head was turned, a gloved fist smacked into the side of his eye, causing his head to jerk forward. "Aw, fuck!" he exclaimed, placing his hand on the side of his head.

He heard footsteps walking around to be at his front. "You fucked my sister!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, shit!" he shouted, not just at the statement, but also because he recognized the voice. Plus, who else had a sister that he had slept with, that was also engaged to a guy who had kicked his ass not two hours ago.

"What the fuck?" Sazh said.

"That's the second fucking time that's happened today." Hope said, raising up. He was hoping that he was wrong in who the voice belonged to, but, he was wrong.

"Your up." Sazh said, patting his back. Hope groaned as he stood up, and then walked over to where his bar had just emerged. Lightning followed after him, in a similar way that Snow did. Fuck. He just hoped that she didn't try to drown him in the toilets at the alley, since they were dirty.

"Why'd you fuck my sister?" she asked. Hope sighed. He was tired of all of this bullshit. He fucked a girl one time, four months ago, and suddenly everyone wanted to kick his ass. One had succeeded, so far.

"Look, it's not my fault." he said, lifting the ball up. He positioned himself at the front of the lane, and readied himself to bowl the ball.

"How is it not your fucking fault?" she asked. "You're the one that fucked her."

"Well," he started, swinging his arm back. He let go of the ball as soon as his arm was out in front of him, and it rolled down the lane. He watched as it rolled down, holding his breath.

"Hope?" she said. He couldn't hear her, he was focused on the ball. "Hope?" she repeated, her voice becoming louder, and angrier. He bit down on his lower lip as the ball rolled toward the pins, going off to the side slightly.

"No, no, no." he said. Lightning grabbed Hope's shoulders, and then spun him around. She grabbed him by the collar, and then pulled him to where their faces were mere inches apart.

"Answer the fucking question!" she exclaimed.

"She came onto me!" the boy shouted. It was the truth, but he shouldn't have put it that way. He just wanted to get back to watching his ball. Though he would later regret putting it that way. Lightning pushed him away, and then she slammed one of her fists into his side, followed by another blow to his cheek. Then she dealt an uppercut to his chin, raising him up off of the ground slightly. He fell down to the ground, almost falling down onto the lane.

Lightning then walked away from the fallen boy, just as the boy's ball strayed off of the lane and into the gutters. "Tough luck, Hope." Sazh said, marking a dash on the score sheet.

"Sazh?" Hope said, not taking his eyes off of the bright light.

"Yes Hope?"

"Will you please, just fucking kill me?" he asked. Sazh chuckled at his young friend.

"No, Hope. I'll gladly kick your ass at this game though." Hope closed his eyes, and then sighed, as he heard his ball stop rolling, and no falling pins.

"Fucking Gutter balls."


	3. How Does Everyone Know?

Hope looked out the car's window, looking at the dark clouds up above. Dajh was sitting in the back, sleeping in his car seat, while Sazh was driving the car.

"How the fuck do you even find out about that kind of stuff?" Hope pondered out loud. Sazh shrugged, stopping his car at a red light.

"I don't know. Maybe she blabbed. Some women like to brag about the amount of guys they've fucked." he said.

"Yeah, they're called whores. Serah isn't like that, she was a virgin when I got with her. She probably did though." Hope began to think. "I mean, how many other ways are there for someone to find out about this shit?" he asked.

"There aren't, really." Sazh said. Hope and he were silent a moment, trying to think of the ways it could have gotten out. "Not a single one." he said, before putting his foot back on the gas. "Unless of course someone found the condom you guys used."

"Get real." Hope said. "That was four months ago. And I don't use those fucking things."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, that feels weird. Rubber around my dick, that's a fucked up concept." he said. "Having things around your dick feels weird anyways."

"Wait, if having things around your dick is a fucked up concept, then-"

"That's an entirely different thing." Hope said, interrupting Sazh's sentence. "That's supposed to be around a man's dick, nature says so. Rubbers aren't natural, dude. Besides, I heard it doesn't feel as good."

"It isn't." Sazh said. "And I'm speaking from personal experience."

"Well, whatever. It happened four months ago, why are they so up in arms now!" he exclaimed. "That, and it only lasted like two minutes."

Sazh laughed loudly. "Two minutes?" he repeated.

"Yeah….. Why?"

"I don't know who to feel more sorry for, you or her." he said, chuckling under his breath. "Two fucking minutes."

"Fuck off, man." Hope retorted. "I was under a lot of pressure, I mean her sister was just outside the fucking door, and that made me nervous."

"Wait, what was her sister doing outside the door? Was she listening in?" Sazh asked. His curiosity was peaked. He wanted to hear more, maybe he could help his friend if he knew every detail.

"No, she was asleep. It was in her closet." he said. Sazh laughed out loud, closing his eyes, as he stopped at a red light.

"Why were you two fucking in her closet?" he asked, slamming the bottom half of his hand down on the steering wheel. Now he was really curious.

"Because, she sent me in there to get something, and then, as I was looking in the closet-where she told me to look-she comes up from behind, and knocks me into the closet, and then closes the door behind her."

"So, wait, did she plan on fucking you the whole time, or what?"

"I don't know, man. Hell, I was scared when she first threw me in there. I thought it was some sort of plan to keep me as a slave or some shit. But, that only lasted a few minutes, cause when she started kissing me, I knew she wanted something."

"How did Lightning not hear that?" Sazh asked.

"I guess she's a deep sleeper. Hell, I was distracted, and I could hear it."

"Would've been funny, if she woke up and was like "Oh, shit, there's a monster in the closet!"" Sazh exclaimed, before laughing again. He stopped the car, right next to the sidewalk of Hope's house. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Hope." he said. "If you have any other problems, come see me and we can go bowling again."

"You know I will, man." Hope responded. He held his hand out, which was grabbed by Sazh. "See you later." he said. Hope stepped out of the car, and then started down the walkway. Then, he heard thunder in the background. Before he could reach his door, heavy rain fell from the sky, soaking him within mere seconds. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He ran to the door, and then grabbed the knob and opened the door.

But, even coming home was the wrong decision, for as soon as he opened the door, he saw his mother and father sitting on the couch. His mother crying loudly.

"Son, come here." his father said. Hope walked over to his parents, and sat down on a nearby chair, noticing that his mother had a tissue, and she had it pressed up against her face. "Now, son, we know you're a growing boy, and we also know you have urges, and-"

"Oh, fuck no." Hope said.

"Son, you know I don't mind you swearing, but please, not when your mother is home."

"How the fuck does everyone keep finding out about this!" he exclaimed, standing up from his chair. "It happened four fucking months ago!" he exclaimed. He stormed off toward his bedroom, his father watching him as he went. He slammed the door shut, and then proceeded to slam his head into the wall.

"I hate my life." he repeated several times.

"I. Hate. My. Fucking. Life!" he shouted, smashing his forehead into the wall with each word. He flung his head back, and then slammed it into the wall one last time, before sliding down the wall, onto his knees.


	4. 4 Months Earlier

Hope searched through the closet, tossing clothing all around the small space. "Where is it?" he asked himself. He had been searching for half an hour, and Lightning sleeping behind him didn't make things much easier. He was afraid that she would wake up, and then beat the crap out of him for nosing around in her closet.

But, those fears left him, when he felt someone grab his buttocks. His head raised up, his eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"What the fuck?" he said. But then, he was forced forward, and the door was slammed shut. "What the-" he was cut off by his lips being met with another pair of lips. He was pinned up against the wall. She placed her knee up against the wall, next to his hip, as she continued to assault him with the kiss.

Meanwhile, outside, Lightning began to stir in her sleep.

"What the hell!" he shouted, as soon as her lips separated from his.

"Shh, you don't want her to hear, do you?" she asked.

"Serah, is that-" again, he was interrupted by her lips. She was clearly enjoying the kiss, indicated by her noises. Oh, what the hell! He thought. He slammed her back against the door, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, as he finally started to kiss back.

Outside, Lightning began to move around on her bed. Something was bothering her, making her uneasy. She heard constant bumps coming from her closet. Inside, Serah had separated her lips from Hope, and was starting to moan in ecstasy, as the door shook rapidly. It was a wonder it didn't just bust open.

And then, just as Lightning was about to awaken, it all stopped. A few seconds later, the door opened, and Serah and Hope walked out of the closet. Both of them were covered in sweat.

"Never tell anyone about this." she said, a serious sound in her voice. "Or I will kill you!" she said. Hope nodded silently. Despite the fact that he was reluctant to do it at first, that was probably the best moment in his life at that point. She started toward the door, but then turned around. "You should probably go now." she said, before walking out of the doorway.

He just stood there, stunned by the whole sequence of events that had happened in just two minutes. But, when Lightning started to raise up, he took off out of the room, and then ran down the steps, and then ran straight out the doorway, almost breaking the door down. He ran down the sidewalk, wanting to be as far away from the house as possible.


	5. The Third Ass Kicking

Hope was still on his knees, and he still had his forehead against the wall. Life hadn't really been smiling on him at that moment. It was only eleven thirty, and he had already been beaten up by two people, and had to put up with his mom crying constantly. Three and a half hours.

He heard his door open, and he turned his head to look at the doorway. "Son." his father said. "Are you doing drugs in here?" he shook his head. "Were you drinking alcohol in here?" again, Hope shook his head. His father was silent a moment. "Were you masturbating, son?"

"Dad, fuck off." he said. His dad approached him, and placed a hand on his back.

"Son, do you want to talk to your dad about what happened?"

"Dad." he said. "Fuck off."

"Son, do you think you could use less swear words."

"Dad, please, fuck off. I'd like to be left alone right now."

"Son, your mother is very upset with what you've said, and done."

"Dad, my mom get's upset if I sit down too long. She gets upset at anything."

"But son, your mother is really upset. Maybe you should go talk to her?" Hope sighed. He stood up, and then pushed past his father. "Damn it, son. I'm tired of you cussing at me like a fucking dog." he said under his breath. He chuckled slightly. "Fucking." then, he followed after his son, until they reached the living room, where Hope's mother was crying. Hope sat down next to her, sighing again.

"Mom?" he said. She blew her nose in the tissue, and then leaned in closer to her son. She wrapped her arms around him, and continued crying.

"Oh, my baby is growing up too fast." she said through her tears. After several hours of listening to his mother cry, Hope got up, and walked over to the door.

"Fuck it, I'm going bowling." he said as he opened the door.

"Son, your mother…."

"Fuck off dad." Hope returned.

"Why does he have to have such a foul mouth!" his mother cried, grabbing onto his father. As he walked down the sidewalk, he heard running footsteps behind him, but paid no attention to it, since most of the time joggers were out at this hour.

But it was no jogger. The person pushed Hope from behind, strong enough for him to fall to the cement. Then he felt someone kick him in the ribs from the side. He was turned over, and then he saw Gadot, Maqui, and Yuj.

"Oh don't fucking tell me." he said.

"You fucked with our leader's-" Yuj started. Hope was pissed. He had heard that enough today.

"Oh, fuck off!" he exclaimed. Big mistake. At that point, they all started kicking, and they didn't stop for quite some time. After some time, Hope stopped moving around, and just let them kick him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Gadot said. "Guys, I think we killed him!" he cried.

"Shit!" Yuj cried.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Maqui shouted. The three of them took off down the sidewalk, running away from their crime.

So, when Hope was sure they were gone, he raised up off the ground, and took off in the opposite direction. "Dumbasses." Everyone was out to kick his ass today. _Everyone._

If this is what happened every time he slept with someone, he thought he might just cut his genitals off. He'd rather be castrated than have to put up with people kicking his ass all of the time. Hell, if he and Serah hadn't been in such a tight space, he probably would have got the hell out of there.

Course, if Serah hadn't been such a big mouth, then maybe he wouldn't have got his ass kicked three times that day. But, he couldn't really be sure of that, since maybe she hadn't said anything. Maybe Lightning had interrogated it out of her, and then told everyone.

But fuck it, he was going bowling.


	6. A Bowler's Worries

Hope threw the ball down the lane, watching as it almost instantly rolled off into the gutter. "Damn it." he said to himself. He looked down the lane with a look of disappointment, and then walked back to Sazh.

"Two visits in one day. Kid, this just isn't your day." Sazh said. Hope fell down onto the chair. "And I was thinking about entering us in that tournament this Saturday."

"You still can, dude. I'm just depressed today." he said. "I'll be back to my old ways in just a day or two."

"Hope for one." Sazh said. "Saturday's in two days, kid, and I need you in good condition on that day."

"I'll be good." Hope responded. At that moment, he heard someone scoff, and two people walking towards him.

"Don't bother entering." a woman's voice said.

"Shit." Hope said. More trouble. Two women walked into their view, both wearing the same clothing, bowling "uniforms".

"What the fuck do you know, Fang?" Sazh asked.

"I know that your boy here can't bowl worth a shit." she approached Hope, and placed her hands on either side of Hope's head, but didn't touch him. "He uses this, too much."

"Uses what?" Hope asked. Her hands smacked into his temples, and she had a strong grip in his hair.

"You think too much on the lane." she said with a serious tone. "You have to clear your mind of everything. Fuck the rest of it."

"Fuck the rest of it." Vanille said, echoing her friend, her head nodding the whole time. Fang shook her head, looking into the boys eyes.

"You can't do that. You've got too much in that little mind of yours."

"I'd appreciate it if you removed your hands now." Hope said, unfazed by her words. She smiled at him, and then released her grip, backing away as she did. "I don't suppose fucking goes from your mind, Fang." Hope said. "I don't think that any of the fucked up shit I hear you do with her can evacuate that perverted mind of yours." he said.

"You know nothing of any of that." Fang said, clearly intimidated. "Besides. I heard you've fucked people, too." she said, placing her hand on her hip.

"What the fuck!" Hope cried out. "I don't even fucking know you guys, and you heard about who I've slept with?"

Fang shrugged. "It's a small town."

"Hey, dude, your up." he said to Sazh, trying to change the subject. The man got up, and went to get his ball. Fang and Vanille followed after him.

"I bet you he misses it." Fang said. Vanille nodded in response. "He can't just think of the lane. Too much other stuff on his mind."

"Too much stuff." Vanille repeated. Sazh ignored them, readying himself to bowl.

"Yeah." Fang said, nodding. "He's going to miss it."

"He'll miss it." Sazh swung his arm back, and then bowled it down the lane. The ball traveled fast down the lane, keeping straight the whole time. As soon as it hit the head pin, all of the pins behind it flew into the darkness, leaving none behind.

Sazh looked Fang in the face, who was slightly shocked. He walked back to his seat, and then fell down onto it. "Well, fine, go enter the tournament on Saturday. We'll still kick your asses, because we're better!" she exclaimed, kind of child like.

"We're better!" Vanille repeated. The two of them walked away from the men, who watched them as they left.

"Those chicks are fucking nuts." Hope said.

"No." Sazh said. "Fang's the only one that's nuts. Vanille's just her shadow." the man said. The two sat for awhile, watching them bowl. They always got all of the balls down, mostly in strikes, but sometimes they landed spares. Eventually, Hope got up to bowl, while Sazh still had his eyes glued on the two women bowlers.

Hope managed to knock down six of the ten pins. He picked up the spare. "Looks like I'm back, Sazh." Hope said. But Sazh's eyes were still glued on Fang, who was up. She had a 7-10 split, literally.

"No way she can get that." Sazh said. She threw the ball down the lane, as fast as possible. It hit the ten pin, right on it's side. It flew over to the seven, knocking it down. She turned, seeing the men. She smiled evilly, and waved her hand at them.

"No fucking way." Hope said.

"I've heard of that. Never seen it, though." Sazh said, shaking his head. "They may be crazy bitches, but they are good bowlers."

"Sure are, Sazh." he said. Great, now he had to worry about practicing for the bowling tournament. "Sazh?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm scared." he said. Sazh reached a hand up, and patted his shoulder.

"I know, kid. I know."

"I mean, dude. I'm not safe anywhere. My mom is crying all of the time, everyone that walks the streets wants to kick my ass, and now I've got a fucking tournament to worry about."

"Well, we don't have to enter."

"No, man. I know you want it, so we're entering."

"Thanks, Hope." he said. "Your up."

XxXxX-Later

Hope had asked Sazh to drop him off at the mall, so he could find a bowling ball he could become used to, and bowl better with. It had been a miserable day, and he had only been awake for about six hours. He wished that he could just go to sleep, and wake up the next day, without a worry or care.

But then, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Shit." he said to himself.


	7. Should've Used Protection

He slowly turned around, expecting a fist to rocket into his jaw, but instead, he saw Serah, standing there with an odd smile. He hadn't expected her to look so friendly, but then he remembered Snow earlier in the morning, who had seemed friendly at first, but then turned violent. But, she just continued to smile at him. His eyes darted left to right, and then he looked down the aisle both ways.

"Your sister isn't around, is she?" the boy asked, not wanting another conflict to arise. Serah shook her head. But, he continued to look down the aisle, waiting on Lightning Farron to come around the corner and kick his ass. "Alright, I believe you." he said. "What do you want?" he asked, returning to the search for the perfect ball."I've been looking all over for you." she said. Hope spun around.

"Yeah, I've been looking for you, two." he said. "How does everyone know that we fucked?" he asked. She was silent for a moment. He rolled his eyes, and then returned to looking for a ball.

"Hope, I didn't tell anyone, I swear." she said. Hope scoffed, as he stuck his three fingers into one of the balls.

"How did everyone find out then, huh?" he asked. He took the ball off of the shelf, and then got in his bowling position. "This'll work." he said, before walking toward the counter to pay for the ball. He wasn't going to bother buying a bag, since Sazh had two bags. He used to own two bowling balls, one black, one blue, but the blue one broke in half. Sazh never explained how he got it to do that, though.

"Well, that's the thing, Hope." she said. "I really didn't tell anyone, but….." she sighed. "This is harder than I thought." she said under her breath. She sucked in a big thing of air, and then exhaled.

"Hope, I'm-"

"Hold on just a sec." Hope said, placing the ball on the counter. He reached into his wallet, and paid for the sporting item. Then, he started toward the door. Serah followed after him, wanting to tell him her big news. When they got outside, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hope, I'm pr-" a car drove by, splashing water from a puddle up onto Hope. Serah was shielded by him, with the only body part of her getting wet being her hand.

"I fucking hate my life!" the boy exclaimed, kicking a nearby rock.

"Hope-"

"What!" Hope exclaimed. "Just fucking spit it out!"

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed in his face. Hope's face went blank. He dropped the ball, which, thankfully stayed put in the place it dropped. Her eyes filled with tears, and then she took off down the parking lot. And then, it started raining again. Hope looked into the sky, and held his arms up high.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, stretching the U sound out. His exclamation echoed out after he stopped screaming. Then, Sazh's car pulled up. He opened the door, and then sat down in the passenger seat. "Sazh, I'm going to be a father." he said, as soon as he shut the door.

"What?" Sazh said.

"Serah, she's carrying my child." he said, staring blankly at the dash. Sazh shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Should've used protection." he said with a laugh. "Come on, let's test that new ball of yours out."


	8. Repressed Memories Awoken

All of Hope's worries had left him as soon as he got on the lane. The ball was perfect for him, and it seemed as if it rolled on it's own. He felt like he could've rolled the ball from the doors, and got a perfect strike, despite the fact that he had only been getting spares. It was as if the beatings hadn't happened, as if his mother hadn't drowned him in tears, and better yet, as if he hadn't impregnated a woman.

He walked back to Sazh, happy that he had knocked all ten of the pin's down, six the first time and the rest the second time. Sazh gave him a high five as soon as Hope reached him. "Good job, kid. You see, things are getting better." he said.

"Yeah, I guess so, Sazh." Hope responded. He pulled some money out of his pocket, and handed it over to Sazh. "Hey, man, can you go get me something to drink?" he asked. Sazh nodded, taking the money.

"What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter." he said. "Just don't piss in the cup." he called over to him, after he walked away. Vanille walked up to Hope.

"Hey, where's Sazh?" she asked. Hope chuckled.

"So, you're not a shadow." Hope said.

"Where the fuck is your friend?" she asked. She placed her fists on her hips, and stared at him. He just laughed more.

"He's getting my drink." Hope responded. "The fuck do you want?" the boy asked. His day had finally started to be good, and now this bitch was going to fuck it up again. But, he had a plan, if that's what she was going to do.

"Well, when you see your friend, tell him he can't enter the tournament on Saturday." she said, matter of fact like. "You need, three people to enter." she said, stopping to stick three fingers up. She smiled at him, with that same evil smile Fang had, and then started to walk away from him. She had pissed him off now. So, it was time for someone else's day to get fucked.

"Hey, Vanille!" he called. She turned around, and he motioned for her to come back over. "You said I had a lot of stuff on my mind, and that's why I bowl shitty, right?" he said. She nodded.

"Yeah, you've got too much in your little mind." she said, trying to repeat what her friend had said the previous day.

"Well, you've got a lot of shit on your mind, I'm sure." he said. She gave him a confused look, which asked what he meant. "All of the fucked up shit Fang's done to you. That's a fucking incest victim's nightmare." he said. "Hell, even as a suppressed memory, that would fuck with my mind constantly. It'd be a 24 hour, three hundred sixty five day a year mind fuck."

She backed away from him, her eyes wide with fear. "I don't know how-"

"Oh, don't fuck around the bush, Vanille." Hope said. "Leave that to Fang. You know what she did. And you know it fucking hurts you to think about it." he said. "But you can't stop. It's there forever. It's been imprinted on your mind." Vanille swallowed a lump in her throat, and her breathing started to increase.

"What the-"

_Fang's hands glided down Vanille's side, stopping to grab at her hips._

Vanille put her hands in her hair, and ran them back, combing through the orange curls.

_Fang kissed Vanille on the cheek, holding her hands on her waist from behind._

She ran away from the scene, crying. Hope watched her go back down to her lane, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"The fuck did you say to her?" Sazh asked, sitting down next to Hope. He placed the two bottles down on the table, and then handed the change back to Hope.

"I told her about all of the fucked up things Fang did to her. Apparently I struck a vein, and opened up all of her suppressed memories." he said. "Maybe if we're lucky it fucked up her bowling technique, too." he added. He watched as Vanille stood at the beginning of the lane. A noise that sounded similar to a long n noise came out of Hope's throat as he watched her throw the ball. The ball moved over to the side, and hit the gutters. As soon as it did, Hope leapt up from his seat, and held his fists high.

"Gutterball!" he exclaimed. Hope and Sazh both laughed, watching as the girl started to cry. "Fuck yeah! I did it, man, I did it!" he shouted happily, smacking his hand into Sazh's. Sazh got up to go do his bowl, while Hope watched the girl go up for her second try. Again, it went for the gutters.

But Hope's happiness was destroyed, when he felt a fist smash into the back of his head. His head went forward, and he let out a scream of pain, and surprise. He turned around, and saw Lightning standing there. "Haven't you kicked my ass enough today!" he exclaimed. She shook her head, and then grabbed him by the collar. She lifted him up slightly, so she could look him right in the eyes.

"You upset my sister." she said. "She came home crying her eyes out, and she said it was _your _fault."

"Well, she might have been lying." Lightning gave him a violent shake.

"No!" she shouted in the boy's face. "Serah doesn't lie to me. And you've upset her. Nobody upsets my sister." she said.

"Well, I did." Hope said out of fear. She flung him at the lane that Sazh had been playing on. Thankfully, Sazh threw the ball before Hope reached the lane. The whole time he slid down the lane, he was screaming his head off, and trying to get up. When he finally stopped sliding, he got up, and walked up the gutters, Lightning and Sazh watching him. When he finally got out of the lane, he fell down to his knees, and looked up at Lightning.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" he asked. Lightning smirked, and then kicked him in the chin, causing him to fall back with a loud thud as soon as he landed. He heard her footsteps walk past him, and then saw Sazh look down at him.

"Are you alright, dude?" he asked. Hope shook his head.

"No. For one, I'm still alive." he said.

"Well, let's go find another teammate. That guy upfront told me we need at least three people to enter in the tournament." he said. Then, he started toward the doors, leaving his young friend laying on the floor. He figure he'd get up when he was ready. But before he could even think about getting up, he heard two sets of footsteps approaching.


	9. I'll Kill You!

The two dark haired women towered over the boy, looking down at him with their angry faces. Boy, this day just kept getting more fucked up. "What the fuck did you say to Vanille?" Lebreau, the woman with the darkest hair, asked.

"Nothing. I don't know what your-" before Hope could finish the sentence, Fang kicked the side of his head as hard as she could without killing him.

"Tell us what the fuck you said!" Fang shouted. "I've never seen her cry like that, now," she stopped to reach down, and grab Hope by his collar. Then, she lifted him up off of the ground. "What the fuck did you say to her!" she asked, shaking him violently.

"I could if you stopped shaking me!" he shouted, pulling her fingers off of him. She let go of him, causing him fall back to the floor. He stood himself up, and then looked past the two women, at the doors. "Okay, first off, it wasn't anything serious at all."

"What was it?" they both questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders casually. "I told her Fang fucked her."

"What?" Fang exclaimed. But before she could maul the boy, he pushed past the both of them, and then ran straight out the doors. He could hear the two running after him, so, when he got close to Sazh, he slowed up slightly, only so he could explain to him what happened, and the fact that they needed to get the hell out of there!

"Sazh, we need to leave, I'll explain in the car!" he shouted. Sazh looked back, and as soon as he saw the two dark haired women running in his direction, he ran after Hope. Thankfully, the two women weren't as fast as one would think. When he neared the car, he saw Hope futilely trying to open the door. He reached in his pocket, and pulled his keys out, jamming the car key into the door's lock as soon as he reached opened the door, and then got in the car after taking his keys. He slammed the door shut, and then reached over and unlocked the passenger seat. Hope got into the car, and slammed the door behind him, just in the nick of time, too. Fang slammed her fists on the window.

"I better not see you near this bowling alley ever again!" she shouted, loud enough to where it sounded like she was in the car with Hope. "If I do, I swear to God, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Yeah, and him, too!" Lebreau shouted, pressing her finger against the window, to point at Sazh.

"What the fuck did I do?" Sazh asked. Lebreau shrugged.

"I just wanted to shout at someone." she explained. Sazh shook his head, and then sped off, causing Fang to fall slightly.

"I'll get you, Hope!" she exclaimed, as loud as she could. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Hope watched the woman through the back of the car. He could swear that she was turning red, like she was about to explode.

"Now, what the fuck was that about?"

"Fang found out about what I did to Vanille." Hope said through breaths. "Crazy fucking bitch."

"Well, whatever." Sazh said, trying to dismiss the subject. "We've got to find a new bowling partner."


End file.
